Nani Pelekai Misbehaves At Golden Corral And She And Cobra Bubbles Get Grounded
Nani Pelekai was getting mad, and she called to Lilo and Stitch. Nani: Lilo! Stitch! Get over here right now! Then Lilo and Stitch came. Lilo: What is it, Nani? Why are you getting mad? Stitch: Yeah, what is it? Why are you getting mad? Nani: I want to go to Golden Corral! Can't we go there? Lilo: (firmly) No. Nani: Why not? Lilo: Because I said so, so did Stitch. You need to be on a diet. Nani: I don't care! I want to go to Golden Corral right now! Stitch: Shut up! Lilo: Jumba and Pleakey are going to open the fridge and get dinner. Jumba's Voice: Lilo. We have some bad news! We left all the food in the fridge for two days. Pleakey's Voice: Now their all rotten! Lilo: Well Nani. Do you know what this means? Nani: (happily) We get to go to Golden Corral! Lilo: That's correct! Just all of us! Okay? Nani: Okay! Then Lilo and her family went off to Golden Corral. When they got there, they went inside. Sonic: Hello. What would you and Stitch like to order? Lilo: Stitch and I would like some sushi and coconut shrimp with macaroni and cheese, please. Jumba: Me and Pleakley would like some steak, pasta, and cauliflower, please. Sonic: Okay, I will get them for you four! They got their food. Jumba: Wow! You know how to cook. Pleakey: That's a good meal you made. Sonic: Thank you. I do happen to be a great cook from experience. Many think i can only cook chili dogs, my all time favorite food, but I am actually a great cook. So Nani, what would you like to order? Nani: I would like some fish and chips, please. Sonic: Sorry, we're all out of fish and chips cause I accidentally burnt them all last night. Nani was shocked and mad. Nani: What? Is this some kind of joke? Sonic: Sorry, madame. I am not joking, but don't feel bad, why not have some steak and green beans instead. Nani: Why should I? Lilo: Because they're all out of fish and chips, would you like some steak and green beans instead? Nani started whining. Nani: (Kidaroo's voice) NO! I WANT FISH AND CHIPS! GET ME FISH AND CHIPS RIGHT NOW! Lilo: Nani, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have steak and green beans or you can have nothing at all! Now look! Everyone's looking at us! Then Charles and Mary came. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) OH, I HAVE A BETTER IDEA! WHY DON'T WE GO TO THE STORE, AND BUY SOME CONDOMS?! SO THAT WAY WE SHOULD ALL AT LEAST BE SAFE IF YOU'RE GONNA **** ME, SONIC! Lilo: (sternly) Nani! Sonic: (Shocked) EEK! Nani: (Kidaroo voice) YOU MIGHT AS WELL GO BUY SOME CIGARETTES TOO, BECAUSE I LIKE TO HAVE A SMOKE AFTER I GET GOOD AND SMOKE! DO YOU WANT TO **** ME SONIC?! Charles and Mary was now staring at Nani. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) JUST SAY SO! GO AHEAD! HERE! Nano pulled down her pants to moon Sonic. Lilo put her hands over her mouth in shock. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) HUH?! GO AHEAD, SONIC! F*** ME! F*** ME RIGHT HERE IN GOLDEN CORRAL! YOU WANNA F*** ME SO BAD?! GO ON SONIC! F*** ME! F*** ME! Then Nani put her pants up and confronted Sonic. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) SO, YOU DON'T WANT TO **** ME! ALRIGHT THEN! I WILL THROW A MENTAL BREAKDOWN IF YOU DO NOT F*** ME! She threw Jumba's phone at an expensive glass. CRASH! Jumba was horrified. Jumba: My phone! Sonic: My expensive glass! Jumba: Nani! Stop it now, or else we will take you home! Pleakey: Yeah! You already threw Jumba's phone breaking the phone at the expensive glass! Sonic: That expensive glass costs 96 dollars! Nani got very angry. Nani: (Kidaroo voice) THAT DOES IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL DESTROY THIS PLACE!!!! Lilo And Stich: Oh no! Nani snatched Pleakley's coke can and spilled it at the floor. Pleakley: Hey! My coke. Nani began to attack the entire cafe. Lilo and Stitch ran out of the cafe to safety. Nani threw stalls over, and the patrons were killed. Nani pulled two stalls which caused Jumba and Pleakley to fall to the floor. Nani smashed three bottles, and she stormed in behind the stand. She aggressively threw a table at Sonic. Sonic started to bleed severely. Sonic: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!!! Nani threw bottles and cups everywhere, and she knocked the stand over. Violently she threw plates, cups, wine bottles and cans everywhere. Then Nani swung with a club, and then she threw three clubs at the expensive glasses. CRASH! Charles and Mary were horrified. Mary: Let's get out of here! Things are getting crazy! Charles: I agree with you! Let's get out of here! Nani: (Kidaroo Voice) You two are not going anywhere!!!! (She injures them with tables.) Mary And Charles: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Nani: (Kidaroo voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Outside the resturant, there was a terrible mess, and Sonic had been placed on a stretcher. He had been badly hurt, and Lilo and Stitch had been hiding behind the bushes. The place was wrecked. Inside the destroyed resturant, Jumba and Pleakley picked themselves up. Jumba was shocked, and there was a mess of blood, wood, and glass. Jumba was furious with Nani. Jumba: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Nani! What the heck is wrong with you?! You just destroyed the entire freaking resturant! Why did you do that? You nearly killed a lot of people! You are so grounded for a month! We are going home right now! Then Jumba stormed and confronted the crying Nani. Jumba: We are never coming back here again! Pleakley: Yeah, never! Nani: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Nani ran out of the cafe, crying followed by the angry Jumba and Pleakley. Nani: Wa(x8)! Nani ran to the police officer. Nani: Help! Help! Sonic is trying to f*** me! Jumba and Pleakley had finally paid the hospital bill for the Sonic, Charles, and Mary's injuries. Cream: Thanks for playing the hospital bill. Have a safe ride. Then Lilo and her family drove home. The angry Jumba was driving and Nani was crying. Lilo: Stop crying, Nani! I told you if you kept acting up, you would be grounded! Stitch: Yeah, shut up, stupidhead! Nani: sniffles But I told you I was sorry. Pleakley: You made us look like some idiots in front of all those PEOPLE! Nani: I wasn't trying to get you in trouble. Jumba: Then why did you go outside to a police officer and say "Help! Help! Sonic is trying to F*** me!"?! Nani: I do not know. I'm sorry. Pleakley: If you're really sorry, then you'll understand why you are grounded!! Jumba: You just cause a mental breakdown, there's fire around, many were killed and injured. Stitch: Yeah, STUPIDHEAD! Nani: sniffles Well, now that doesn't really have any logical sense, Jumba and Pleakley, because I'm already being punished by not getting fish and chips. Jumba. Please, can we just go back and get steak and green beans? Jumba: NO!! You've just have your chance! Now you don't because you aren't getting ANYTHING! Nani: Well then can we at least pull up here and get some dinner? Because I like to be wined and dined after I've been f***ed! at the dashboard with her fists Lilo: Shut up and watch your mouth! At GNN News, Benjamin Cartman the anchorman had an announcement. Benjamin Cartman: Good afternoon, I'm Benjamin Cartman, and welcome to GNN News at six. And here what's breaking news this hour. Today's story is about Nani Pelekai who throws a mental breakdown at Golden Corral because she didn't get what she wanted. We'll take you there with Thomas. T, Tom, are you there? Can you hear me? Then his friend Thomas was present outside the wrecked Kiki's Coffee Hut and he explained to Benjamin. Thomas: Yes, Benjamin. I hear you loud and clear. Anyways, I'm outside at Golden Corral, some major incident has happened, Nani Pelekai didn't get what she wanted, as a result, she destroyed the entire resturant by throwing a mental breakdown because of her. Then Thomas went inside Golden Corral. Thomas: As you can see, the entire Golden Corral has been destroyed. All of the tables have been broken apart, and the counter has been destroyed, and all the bottles, plates, chairs, and window glasses made by Apple have been smashed, and Sonic has been severely injured by Nani. There is blood, wood, and glass everywhere. And with me to report is the assistants of the waiter of Golden Corral. Then Amy Rose and Cream came, feeling upset. Thomas: Amy, could you please tell me and everyone on GNN News about what happened? Amy Rose: Yes, Thomas. Thanks for asking. Cream: Well, Nani is throwing a tantrum because she doesn't get what she wanted. So she tried to throw a mental breakdown. There are no bottles and plates are served to sell from other people. Amy Rose: Also, she pulled down her knickers my husband and said....(Kidaroo voice) 'Go ahead, Sonic! F*** me! F*** me! F*** me right here at Golden Corral! Do you want to f*** me so bad? Just say so!'. Now my husband is injured and my son and 2 daughters are crying. Thomas: Well, thanks for the interview, Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit. Amy Rose: You're welcome. Cream: No problem. Then Thomas was at the hospital to interview Charles and Mary. Thomas: I'm at the hospital with two guests: Charles and Mary, they are going to tell us the information about what happened. Stay tuned after this commercial break. After the commercial break, Thomas continued to interview Charles and Mary. Thomas: OK, I'm back at the hospital with two guests. Charles, Mary, can you tell us what happened? Mary: Well, me and Charles went to Golden Corral to get pizza and tea, then I've seen Nani pulls down her knickers and said the F-word, and throws a mental breakdown at her younger sister Lilo and Sonic, who works there. Charles: It's embarrassing how Nani says inappropriate stuff to other people. Then we tried to go out quickly! But she threw tables at us, injuring us badly. Mary: She should be grounded by Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley for saying inappropriate stuff at Sonic. Thomas: Thanks for sharing, Charles and Mary. I hope that you're safe, and now return to Benjamin Cartman at the GNN News Studio. At the GNN News Studio. Benjamin was interviewing Violet, Serenity, and Eric. Benjamin Cartman: So, guys, are you 3 okay? Violet: Yes. Daddy has been severley injured because of this. And my brother and sister are both crying. And so am I. Serenity: Yes. I miss daddy. Eric: I miss them too. Violet: Me three. Sonic and Amy's kids are crying. Benjamin: Ok. Thanks for the interview. Violet: You're welcome sir. Benjamin was now interviewing Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley were in an angry mood. Benjamin: I am joining the GNN News Studio by some visitors. Nani, her younger sister Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, do you have anything to say? Lilo: Yes, my older sister Nani didn't get what she wanted. Because of this, she asked Sonic to f*** her. When he refused, She tried forcing Sonic to f*** her. Then she tried to throw a mental breakdown, this is so crazy! Nani: But Lilo, it's not my own fault. I didn't get what I wanted. Jumba: Be quiet, Nani! Stitch: Yeah, shut up, stupidhead! Jumba: You've destroyed the entire Golden Corral. Pleakley: And pulled down your pants. Jumba: And tried to get Sonic to f*** you. If you would've gotten steak and green beans, none of this would have happen. Nani: I told my younger sister Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley that I'm really sorry, I even asked that we can go back to Golden Corral and get steak and green beans instead. But no, I'm grounded cause of her. Benjamin: As you can see, Nani is, and her older sister Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley were made fun of at the the resturant, and Nani is sad because she didn't get what she wanted. Lilo: Don't worry, sir. When we get home, Nani is going to be grounded as well. Pleakley: She not watch R or NC-17 films in theaters this month. Jumba: And she and David will see the Spies In Disguise movie when it comes out in theaters. Stitch: Yeah, Stupidhead Nani and Idiot David shall see the Spies In Disguise movie when it is released in theaters! And she will watch baby shows like Barney, Dora, Caillou, Doc McStuffins, and more this month. Lilo: Let's go, Nani. Then Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley walked off, and Nani was crying. Nani: Wa(x20) Benjamin went back to announcing. Benjamin: Well, that's for us for this GNN News, I'm Benjamin Cartman with the news at 6 PM. Have a rocking evening. Back at Lilo's House. Cobra Bubbles had arrived and he was indignant about Nani's misbehavior and was very annoyed at Nani. Cobra: Nani! I can't believe that you pulled down your pants and said..... Then Cobra pulled down his pants and exposed his butt at everyone, who were shocked. Cobra: (Kidaroo voice) "Do you want to f*** me? Just say so! Cuz you can F*** me! F*** me! F*** me right here at Golden Corral!''. Then Cobra pulled his pants up and continued scolding Nani while everyone else was mad. Cobra: And you threw a mental breakdown there! Why did you do that? You know it's disrespectful! Nani: I told my little sister Lilo I wanted to have fish and chips. But no, she forced me to have steak and green beans instead. Lilo: You know you should be ashamed by us. Pleakley: We're not taking you anywhere this month. Stitch: Yeah, and you and David will watch the Spies In Disguise when it comes out in theaters! Stupidhead! Cobra: I agree with Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, now go upstairs to your room now! Nani went to her room, crying. Nani: Wa(x40) This is so unfair! Cobra: You know what's unfair! Throwing the bottles and glasses at Golden Corral, that's why! Lilo: And Cobra Bubbles, you are grounded for a week for exposing your butt at my sister. Go to your room now. Cobra: Fine. I did not want to be in here anyway. Cast Julie as Nani Pelekai Paul as Stitch Dallas as Jumba Princess as Pleakley(The closest voice that sounds like Pleakley)/Amy Rose Salli as Sonic/Cream/Lilo Ivy As Serenity The Hedgehog Steven as Charles Kate As Mary And Violetta Von Rose The Hedgehog Joey As Eric The Hedgehog Wiseguy as Cobra Bubbles Eric as Benjamin Cartman and Thomas T. Tom Kidaroo as Angry Nani, Angry Jumba, Angry Amy Rose, and Angry Cobra Bubbles